Love is patient, Love is Kind
by simplyunwordable
Summary: Alternate Eclipse. Bella knew what she wanted all along. Despite the fact she was raised to shudder at the thought of marriage, she's determined to have forever with Edward. Her determination never deteriorates, but her chances at a happily ever after do.
1. What a day!

**A/N: **

**~ This is the first re-edited/re-posted chapter for this story. Please refer to my profile for more information. PM me with any questions.**

**- Kassidy**

* * *

I woke up to face the tedium of another day at the very plain Forks High School. I couldn't wait to graduate; freedom, and most importantly, immortality coincided with the diploma I was soon to receive. And though I hadn't agreed yet, I would be a liar to say I wouldn't end up marrying Edward Cullen.

I dressed myself in an outfit Alice would deem cringe-worthy, though I could care less. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair but brush it. The rain would style it for me anyhow. I returned to my room to retrieve my backpack, and found Edward perched on the edge of my bed.

His exhilarated grin was contagious, and I couldn't help but laugh, "You seem especially jolly today."

He grabbed my waste, guiding me to stand between his knees, "I get to spend another day with you. Of course I'm happy."

I held his face in my hands, "Oh, aren't you the hopeless romantic."

"You know it." He kissed me on the lips. The kiss was relatively innocent—slow and sweet. Nevertheless, it was satisfying and made me feel loved.

"Okay, Romeo we have to get going," I sighed dramatically, removing myself from between his legs.

"If you say so," He shrugged, swooping down to pick me up before I could see what he was doing, let alone think about stopping him. He slung me over his shoulder and loped to the Volvo.

I protested, pounding my fists against his back, "You know…my legs work perfectly fine."

"Oh I know, but the view is much more appreciable from here," he reasoned. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Edward Cullen," I chided, "Are you referring to my buttocks?"

He laughed, "Maybe."

The day continued on in such a manner. I couldn't recall a time when Edward had been more playful and flirtatious. More than once did I consider the notion he may have been covering something up, but I was enjoying it too much to say anything.

Lunch time was a Godsend. Classes were hell, even with Edward's newfound gaiety. Being the last week of school, and being seniors on top of that, final exams were endlessly brutal. Not to mention the last minute graduation preparations we had to attend to.

I walked hand in hand with Edward to the cafeteria, sneaking peeks at him every now and then. I noticed the goofy smile had reappeared. I chuckled, nudging him lightly, "Well, look who found the cookie jar. What's with the grin?"

"Well, it just so happens I'm hopelessly in love with this absolutely beautiful woman, and whenever she looks at me I can't help but think how blessed I am," he murmured, his eyes no longer playful, but dark with sentimentality.

"She sounds lucky," I said, re-establishing the joviality of the conversation.

"I'm the lucky one." He countered.

Oh, how wrong he was. Edward must not understand just how much I loved him, how much I wanted and needed him. It was almost impossible to hold so much love in your body for just one person. It was this concept that convinced me he did indeed posses a soul. Our physical bodies weren't meant to house our love for people—our spiritual beings were made for that job. He claimed he loved me more than I did him. I wasn't convinced that such a thing could be true, but if he cared for me a sixteenth of the amount I cared for him, he had to own a soul.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my overly metaphorical observations.

"Doesn't really matter." I shrugged.

He piled food on a tray, and we made our way to our table. I couldn't help but notice the absence of the joyful Edward I'd seen this morning. He seemed deep in thought, distracted. I sighed, I knew it wouldn't last forever.

I looked around, searching for a distraction. My eyes landed on our empty table. Alice was gone for the day, claiming she had important work to attend to. When I asked her about it, she brushed me off, saying I'd find out soon enough.

When we sat down, the serious demeanor had yet to leave Edward. I continued to ignore it, reaching to pick up my food. Before I even touched the nearest item, Edward stole my left hand to play with. I smiled, glad that he wasn't upset enough to abandon his usual lunchtime hobby. I happily made due, eating with one hand.

After a few minutes, I could swear Edward's hold grew icier and more restricting. He seemed to have a grasp on my ring finger. I disregarded it- I should be used to his touch by now.

"Bella," Edward turned my chin to face him. He pressed his lips to mine unexpectedly. At first I was hesitant to conform to such a public display of affection. But there was one thing I couldn't resist in this world, and that was the feel of Edward's lips on mine—I melted as always.

He broke off the kiss, per usual. I looked down at our intertwined fingers- which strangely weren't intertwined. I could have sworn he'd still been holding onto my left hand.

I gasped when I realized what had taken his place.

"I...uh…um," I stuttered. Encompassing my third finger was a ring- a breathtaking eighteenth century ring, which I instinctively knew to be a family heirloom of his. When I glanced up once again, I saw Edward before me on one knee.

"Bella," He started, his eyes burning into mine with gripping severity, "I love you. I live to see you laugh. I love to watch you blush. I would die without the sound of your heartbeat. Forever is meaningless without you. Please marry me."

Many would have felt pressured to agree due to the enormous public display, or because they yearned to end the ongoing awkward silence that had resided in the lunchroom. My answer was influenced by neither of these.

"Absolutely," I whispered.

He seemed stunned. He remained on the floor for a good thirty seconds before standing and swiping me up into his arms. The lunchroom erupted into hollers and applause. It all seemed so quiet compared to the sound of Edward whispering in my ear.

"Thank you," He murmured in between the small kisses he placed on my forehead.

I should have been embarrassed by such a display. I realized now that it didn't matter where he proposed, I couldn't see anyone but him anyways. I wouldn't have to tell anybody at school about it, which made things a bit simpler. The gossip would inevitably spread like wildfire. That seemed so inconsequential, though—we graduated in a matter of days. I could live with the endless interrogation until then.

For some reason, I figured Edward would plan it differently. Perhaps something over the top or romantically clichéd. After a few moments of evaluation, I realized that this was a moment I would never forget, even when my human days became muddled and hardly memorable. I would thank him for that.

It wasn't until Edward began to wipe tears from my cheeks did I realize I was crying. I looked up at him, smiling ridiculously. He cradled my face in his strong, cool hands, stroking my cheeks lightly.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," he sounded satisfied with the three words.

I nodded, running my hands through his hair, "Yours Forever."

His eyes glossed over. I noticed his jaw tremble just slightly. He exhaled and rested his forehead on mine. This was the closest Edward would ever get to crying.

"Hey," I whispered, urging him to open his eyes, "I love you."

He kissed me again, responding with familiar words, _"You are my life now." _


	2. Sorry Charlie!

**A/N:**

**~ This is the second re-edited/ re-posted chapter for this story. Please refer to my profile for more information. PM me with any questions.**

**Enjoy.**

**- Kassidy**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**BPOV**

* * *

I tapped my foot restlessly. I concentrated on the feel of the marble hand between my two fragile ones. I did my very best to avoid thinking about where I was headed, what I was doing.

"Edward," I choked out, the nerves beginning to strangle me, "I can't do this."

He sighed, removing his hand from my grasp and cradling my cheek, "Yes, you can."

"I don't even know what to say," I whispered.

He shrugged, "The truth."

I didn't respond- I was too anxious for conversation. As the view of the quaint home became clearer, so did the enormity of the situation. I was ninety percent sure I would pass out before we made it to the doorstep.

_Get a grip, Bella_, I thought to myself.

Time seemed to speed up. Before I knew it, we were out of the car and in the foyer of my father's house.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted nonchalantly, as if it were another day. He wasn't aware of the monumental affair that had taken place not two hours ago. His greeting was almost shocking. I'd been so wrapped up in my pre-marital bubble, it was so strange to live outside of it for the first time.

"Hey-y D-dad," I stuttered, causing him to frown at me.

"Something up?" He asked, catching on to the nervously charged atmosphere.

I opened my mouth. Nothing came out. I urged myself to speak. And I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to do this.

Apparently, Edward did. "We have some news."

"You're pregnant." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

His accusation gave me enough courage to defend my, and Edward's, honor, "No, dad. I'm not pregnant."

He sighed in relief. Oh, if only he knew.

"Let's sit down, dad," I suggested, pulling him and Edward to the couches.

Charlie sat down in his recliner, but his foot still bounced anxiously. He was obviously impatient. "Well, get on with it."

I exhaled, pushing my hair out of my face, "Um… Edward and I are getting married."

I apprehensively waited for his reaction. He remained stoic. The silence was uncomfortable, and I almost delved into the entire story just to end it. Charlie merely sat there, his eyes hard and judging. His fingers gripped the arm rests of the chair.

"Charlie…" Edward began, only to be silenced when the menacing glare turned on him.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan." Each word was a growl spoken through his teeth. "Get out of my house. Now."

I gasped. I knew he'd be upset, furious even. I expected him to come around with a little bit of reasoning, though.

Tears gathered in my eyes, "Dad, I-"

He cut me off, "You, you out of all people should understand the consequences of marriage at this age."

I launched myself off the couch, my hands becoming fists, "What are you saying? I'm going to end up like you and mom?"

Charlie remained unmoved, "It won't last. You guys will grow up. Grow apart. And it will be just like last time." He turned to glare at Edward accusingly.

"I will _never_ leave her again," Edward snarled.

Charlie finally arose, shrugging once he was erect. "Fine. Get married. It's your life. But I won't have any part in it."

After a long battle, the tears finally spilled over. I turned to Edward, burying my face in his chest. I stayed like that for only a moment, before turning to Charlie.

"I'm not going to end up like you," I said determinedly, "I'm going to be happy. I'm going to…I'm going…" I realized I didn't need to defend myself. I just needed to leave. "I'm going."

Charlie said nothing.

"I'll just go get my stuff," I headed towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Charlie's arm.

"Don't bother." He said coldly.

So, I wasn't even allowed to get my things? Fine. I'd find a way to get them back another day. I grabbed Edward's hand, yanking on it, showing him I wanted to leave_ now_. I turned to face Charlie once more, muttering harshly, "I'll be at the Cullen's house. They'll accept me there."

Charlie remained still. We left, and nobody said goodbye. I stood in the front yard, conflicted. I knew the best thing to do was get in the car and drive to the Cullen house. But I'd never felt the need to just _go._ To run. I ignored the urge, and squeezed Edward's hand tighter as we walked to the car.

We didn't leave for a while. We sat in the car, staring at nothing.

Edward was the first to break the silence, "Bella, we can wait. You can tell your dad we thought about what he said and we called off the wedding. We can wait until... until afterwards."

I shook my head furiously. "No, Edward. That's not what I want. I want everyone to have a semblance of closure. To know that I'm with you, always."

He nodded, pleased with that. We drove to his home—our home. I didn't cry any more. We didn't say anything. We arrived at his house, and went to his room. We spoke no words. But Edward never let go of me. He had one arm around my waste at all times, or a hand in mine. Occasionally he would kiss me.

It hurt to know that my own father was disgusted with me. That my mother would likely be just as unhappy. That Jake would be downright furious at my marrying a vampire.

That pain- although present- didn't smother me as the hurt caused by Edward's absence had. It was a dull throb. It was nothing. I still slept soundly that night, in the arms of my fiancé.

I knew that, no matter what happened, or how much pain I went through, there would be no hurting when his arms encompassed me.


	3. loving, cuddling, and cheesy potatoes

**A/N: Ok so you people are getting two chapters in one day..be thankful. lol**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie meyer. Duh...**

* * *

As soon as we pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion, Alice bounded down the steps and pulled open my door. She hugged me so tight she lifted me off the ground, and then she started talking one hundred miles a minute, "Bella I am so sorry! Are you okay? I can't believe you are getting married! Let's go dress shopping! Please!"

"Alice, that's hardly appropriate, Bella has had an eventful day and I am sure shopping wouldn't help the situation," Edward chastised. Alice nodded, but the pout on her face was recognizable. Usually I would feel guilty in a situation like this, but I just couldn't find it in me. I didn't feel like putting on a happy face and trying on gorgeous gowns, gowns that my father most likely wouldn't see, gowns that I would not wear while walking down the aisle with my dad. That would be too much to handle, and I could not take a breakdown at the moment.

"Sorry Alice, but it would just be too much. Maybe next week or something," I said in a lifeless voice. Edward took notice of my monotone personality, and kissed my hands. He led me upstairs and put me down on his bed. He gripped my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye before speaking.

"Bella, we don't have to do this, you can go back to Charlie and we can call this off," Edward said it sincerely, but I caught his grimace. He wanted this, and who was I to go against both of our wills?

"Edward, Listen to me. I love you. More than the earth loves the sun, more than soldiers love to go home, more than you will ever know. I am not doing this for Charlie. I'm doing this for me, and I am doing this for you."

Edward smiled at my speech, despite the pressure of the day, despite the circumstances of our previous argument with my father, and despite my mood, I smiled back. Of course I was disappointed that my father couldn't see things the way Edward and I did, but that was little in comparison to the _great_ feelings I had for the vampire in front of me. It was miniscule to the fact that I got to keep Edward forever. As these thoughts settled in, they overshadowed my remorse. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and pressed myself to his body with all my might.

Edward was quick to respond. He pulled my chin up, looking into my eyes before capturing my lips in a kiss. I smiled against his stone cold lips and giggled. Edward chuckled and lay back, pulling me on top of him. He would divert his attention to my neck whenever I needed air, and every once in a while, he would roll on the bed that he had purchased for me a few weeks ago. If there was one thing Edward was best at, and he was amazing at a lot of things, it would be his ability to make me forget my worries and get me to focus on the love we had for each other.

As much as I wanted to kiss and cuddle with Edward all night, my human needs got in the way, just as they always do. My stomach grumbled, and on cue, Alice yelled, "Bella! Dinner is ready!"

Edward flashed his dazzling crooked smile and pulled me up, before proceeding to sling me on his back and race downstairs. I laughed at his worry-free attitude and climbed off his back when we reached the kitchen. Esme was in there, putting food on a plate for me, and suddenly my focus was on the wonderful smelling sustenance on the fine china.

"Esme, you really didn't have to," I commented, taking my eyes off the plate to smile at her. I couldn't take it anymore; I walked over to the plate, shoving the chicken and cheesy potatoes into my mouth.

"I really did Bella, you gave my son life and love, and your letting him keep it forever. I haven't seen him smile like this since….well, never," Esme's eyes were bright and loving, gazing upon her magnificent son. I was looking at Edward as well, and he interrupted the moment by chuckling.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," he joked, conjuring a laugh out of both of us. After some small talk, Esme left the room to let me eat. Edward sat next to me, patiently stroking my hair or rubbing my sides. I playfully scolded him a few times for distracting me, and he would just kiss my forehead or hand, stating he simply couldn't help himself. I would roll my eyes and continue on my quest for nutrients. When I finally finished, Edward had lost his patience. He picked me up and ran to what was now our room, setting my on the bed and kissing me fervently. I could definitely get used to this….

* * *

**A/N: Review and i will make you cheesy potatoes and chicken!**


	4. Lace, sparkles, and skimpiness, oh my!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBERT PATTINSON!**

**A/N: Okay so we're skipping ahead a little bit. Alice finally takes Bella dress shopping. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the shit. However, I don't own shit...so..**

* * *

"Alice, how much longer?" I whined. I thought when she said 'dress shopping' she meant, 'let's go get an idea of what you want your dress to look like'. Of course being Alice, she meant, 'let's go to an expensive designer to custom make your dress'. Typical Alice.

"Bella, hold on, the final touches are being made. Then you will get fitted."

"Alice I thought we were designing the dress, doesn't it usually take some time?"

"Bella, I had several visions of you marrying Edward, and I couldn't be sure, but I wanted to be ready just in case. So I took the liberty of designing several dresses and having them made." Did she say several? As in more than one?

"What? You mean, not only did you have more than one dress sketched, you had them made?"

"Well, I didn't know which one you would pick, because I saw you in more than one, so I had all of them made. Since you didn't know, neither did I." After she finished speaking, the owner of the shop, Pierre, came out with a bundle of white dress covers in his hands. I counted them as he individually set them down by the work station. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._ Eight! She had eight dresses made!

"Alice! Was this necessary?" Alice gave me a sarcastic look, I knew the answer. I also knew that if I didn't obey, I would be forced to put on the dresses. I sighed and took the first dress off the moving rack and went to the dressing room, grumbling all the way.

The first dress I tried on was elegant, and I could easily see the inspiration behind it. Alice had designed this dress with a Twilight theme. She most likely had the vision of Edward and me sitting in his car during the early days of our relationship. It was a pearly, shimmery white. The fabric was gathered on the left hip of the dress with silver beading down that same side. I walked out of the dressing room and twirled around for Alice to see.

"Beautiful! What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think I should try on the rest of them first, I won't know until I try all of them on." With that I went back into the dressing room, taking the next dress with me. This dress was more of an ivory color. It was strapless, with a slight fold at the top, and its wispy fabric gradually flowed out. A bit below the empire waste line was a band of intricate jewels. It looked magnificent on my ivory skin, and fit my body shape perfectly. I smiled and exited the dressing room.

Alice noticed my lit up expression, "Is this the one?"

"I told you Alice, I'm going to try them all on. But this one sure is beautiful." With that I went back into the dressing room, feeling slightly better about the situation. When I saw the next dress, I sighed. Something simple, _finally_. It was an elegant lace dress, it was strapless and seamless, and it had a little lace coat to go with it. Nothing sparkly, nothing flowy. Just fabric that clung to my body…perfectly. I left the dressing room, and thankfully Alice didn't say anything, she just nodded and smiled in approval. I returned the gesture and returned to the dressing room.

It seemed like the rest of the dresses would be simple, just as the last. The next dress was ivory with a corset top and a sewed design. After I tried it on, it seemed, a little…nightgown-is. It was absolutely beautiful, but not the one. I heard Alice call, "You're right Bella, I don't need to see this one. Just take it off." Thank goodness, because I was getting eager to see the rest of the dresses…wait what?

I gasped when I saw the next dress. The lace, the built in push up bra…the _skimpiness._ I growled and put it on, stepping out of the dressing room and shutting the door a little too hard, "No way. No way, no way, no way."

"Aw come on Bella, you look fantastic!"

"Alice, I've seen lingerie that covers more than this dress does. I do not want to look like a playboy bunny on my wedding day!" With that I stormed back into the dressing room. At least, I tried to storm, but the skirt was making that difficult. Dress number six was much better. It, too, had a corset for the top, and it ended at my hips. The right breast had a small flair of sparkle, and it was brought together at the left hip with more sparkle…simple, but spicy. Not too bad. I heard Alice squeal in excitement.

"Bella just put it in the maybe pile, it looks great!" I didn't even have to leave the dressing room, and she knew. That's Alice for you. Only two dresses left. I pulled the next one out of its protective cover, and immediately froze.

"This is not Cinderella's wedding Alice; I'm not a Disney Princess!"

"Try on the damn dress, Bella!" I did as she told me to, and found I actually liked the dress….if I was getting married to a prince in an extravagant castle. But I was not; I was getting married to a _vampire_ prince in a _vampire_ mansion. I giggled at my thoughts and walked out the dressing room. Alice giggled at my unwilling face, "It looks amazing Bella, what's wrong?"

"How about the fact I have to walk down stairs and this dress will not help me whatsoever?"

"Touché."

One more dress! If this wasn't the one, I was going with the lacey plain one; it was the best so far. That however, was not the case. I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it. It was the whitest of whites, with a small "v" in the middle of the bust that had jewels. The straps were lined with jewels as well, and it fell straight down, slightly flaring out and the bottom, with a tiny train. _Perfect._ I put it on and rushed out of the dressing room with a goofy grin. Alice jumped up and down.

"This is the one! Oh Bella, this is it! So phenomenal-" She continued, but I wasn't listening, I was looking at myself in the mirror, no longer grinning goofily. My smile was now pensive, and adoring. I thought of Edward, of how I would walk down the aisle in this dress. I thought of my fiancé's reaction to seeing me in this gorgeous gown. And a single tear strolled down my cheeks.

This was it. The very beginning of my forever. One would think that when I said yes to marrying Edward, this reality would set in, but no. It was when I first put on the dress that I would wear the day I became a Cullen. Not just any Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen.

What a perfect name to have for a perfect forever.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella has been through it all. From Ball gowns to lingerie status gowns. I had fun finding the dresses..Because I'm just a total girlie when it comes to weddings. So, just a heads up: **

**look for Edwards-lambs new story...that is not named!**

**Also, I would like to say:**

**Rest in peace Daddy's Little Cannible.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....its good for the soul.**


	5. Indifference and hope dont mix

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY EDWARD!**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**A/N: Alrightie. This chapter I'm not all that pleased with. I'm picky...sue me. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but you can pretend I do if that makes you smile.**

* * *

The phone rang. And it rang. And rang, and rang, and rang. Renee had probably lost her phone.

"_Sweetie," _I heard at the other end of the line, _"Sorry it took so long, the phone got shoved into the couch cushions."_

"Its fine, mom. I actually needed to talk to you about something," I replied. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward, smiling in encouragement. I shivered nervously and took a deep breath, before continuing, "You see, I just thought you should know that Edward..." I trailed off to take another deep breath, trying to prevent what happened with my father. I could not just blurt this out, "E-Edward and I are getting married."

It was silent. After an awkward moment of nothingness, my mom spoke, _"To each other?"_

I probably should have made a sarcastic comment, but I was much too nervous, "Uh, yeah."

There was a heavy sigh on the line, _"well, Bella, I can't say I understand."_

"We love each other Mom, what's there to understand?" Edward grinned at that.

"_Bella, you are so young. I loved your father when we got married, or at least I thought I did. That doesn't mean it's going to last."_

"Why do you think it's going end up just like your first marriage? Why does Dad? Since when do I have to follow in your footsteps?"

"_Bella, get married. But don't be surprised if it doesn't last. Don't say I didn't warn you." _With that, she hung up on me. I turned slowly, glancing at Edward, not quite sure if I was going to cry or not. At least I didn't blow up on her; I hadn't completely burned that bridge. I was unsure of when my Dad was going to come around, if at all. It stung to think he may never.

"Bella, sweetheart, look at me," I heard a velvety voice whisper in my ear. I couldn't deny that voice, so I lifted my head and looked straight into Edward's eyes, trying to be strong. Trying to show him it didn't matter, because it didn't. Telling myself that had no affect on the way it made me feel. My indifference on their opinion was somehwhat harshed by the unconcious hope that they would understand and want me to be happy.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you. I want to marry you, but they just don't und-"I was cut off by the glorious feeling of ice cold lips on mine. I melted, instantly letting Edward erase every negative thought that could ever linger in my mind.

Edward looked at me with a tender expression. The longest confession of love couldn't compare to the look on Edward's face right now. I tingled at the thought that the look was reserved for me only.

"Do you really want this, Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"Of course I do!" I said fiercely, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. And it doesn't matter what my parents think. I'm sure about what I want."

"That's all that matters, then."

And, of course, a little pixie vampire had to ruin the moment, "Bella! We need to talk wedding details!" I heard from the front foyer.

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's chest, mumbling, "Don't let her take me!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and chuckled, "I don't think we can win this battle, sorry love."

"At least don't let me go until you absolutely have to."

"With pleasure."

Alice had already entered the room, and was currently tapping her foot impatiently, "Not to break up the love that's currently warming the room with its passion, but let the human go."

"And what If I don't?" Edward challenged.

Alice's laughter filled the room, her voice ringing with mischief, "Oh, Edward. Sweet, sweet Edward, don't bite the hand that delivers your fiancé to you on your wedding day."

That got his attention. He raised his eyebrows, probably listening to Alice's thoughts, before speaking, "you wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and I got all the resources to do it," Alice threatened, moving her finger in a circle to demonstrate "all". Edward sighed and slowly slid his hands off of my waist. He smiled sheepishly at me.

I glared back, "Thanks for throwing me to the sharks, _sweetheart._"

"Sorry Bella, but I _really_ want you to be present and well on our wedding day."

"Great!" Alice chirped, "It's all settled. Bella and I will go to dinner, and Edward will do…something else. From what I can see, brooding and/or hunting is the genesis as of right now." Edward was about to protest, but shut his mouth. That meant Alice was right. I giggled quietly.

A thought struck me, making me frown, "Alice, you don't eat."

"Yeah," She said slowly, as if I was mentally impaired, "But you do."

"Just dinner, right Alice? No shopping, no spa, nothing else?"

"I don't make any promises," Alice giggled mischievously.

And so the day begins.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love Alice? I know I do.**

**If you love Alice...you'll love reviewing too...**


	6. Let fate make the change

**A/N: Oh my. I haven't updated in what seems like YEARS! I just got a free moment and decided my awesome readers deserved an update. I suck at updating, as I said before. And if you really love this story enough to keep up with it...you make the world go round. Anyways, KarinaCullen and I are still writing Beyond Hope, regardless of our review-less status. But HEY!!! you can be the person to change that right?? You know what I mean...head on over to our joint account (Edwards-lambs), read, and most of all REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimers:**

** I do not own Twilight. Thanks for making me state the obvious.**

** Bella's POV**

* * *

I had been dragged to some fancy restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner. Typical Alice. I, of course, found it completely ridiculous since I by no means needed an extravagant meal. Alas, here I was in an extremely dim restaurant surrounded by expensive edibles. And Alice….well, something was up with her.

Now, in the time I've known Alice, I have learned she is generally unpredictable. But, she has her quirks. When she decides to be a bit out of character and beat around the bush, it's quite obvious she's hiding something. After a thirty minute lecture on the importance of linen designs, it seemed she was about ready to spit it out.

She looked straight into my eyes and said, "Listen, Bella, there was another reason for all this."

"And what would that be?" I responded.

"I need to take you shopping of course!" She clapped excitedly, but I could tell from the serious look in her eyes there were more layers to this cake.

"That's it?" I asked dubiously.

"Well, this isn't shopping just to shop, it's important." Shopping was always important to Alice, so this meant little.

"I thought this was just supposed to be dinner," I whined.

"Precisely. _You_ thought so. I made no such promise. Now, are you almost finished? We have business to attend to." With that I took a few more bites of my dinner, finished off my coke, and waited for her to pay the bill (I insisted on paying half but she wouldn't let me…I doubted I could afford it anyhow). Soon enough we were up and out the door, on our way to the next destination.

About fifteen minutes into the drive Alice spoke up, "Bella we're almost there. Please try not to freak out."

"I've been shopping with you before Alice, what's the big deal?"

"Let's see if you say that in two minutes," she mumbled, irking my suspicion further.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to figure out what store she could take me to that would be so terrible. I mean, just about every store she dragged me to was overpriced, and just about every time I made a fuss about it. But it was always like that, why would she be treating this any differently? The car stopped, signaling our arrival.

I looked up curiously.

I looked down furiously.

"Alice!" I screeched, turning a whole new shade of red.

"Bella, it had to be done sometime," She tried to reason.

I leaned back in my seat and groaned, long and loud, "Why is this necessary?"

"Because, Bel-la, you're getting _married._ That sort of constitutes special garments."

So, completely embarrassed and infuriated, I got out of the car with Alice and headed for the quaint store in front of me.

The lingerie shop.

Once inside, Alice dragged me over to one of the employees, who turned and smiled wide, "Alice! It's so good to see you," She squealed.

"You too! This is my future sister in law, Bella. Bella, this is Christine, she makes designer lingerie."

I huffed. _Designer lingerie_. I walked out of the store. I couldn't take this right now. Of course, Alice quickly followed.

"Bella, what's your deal? I didn't see you reacting _this_ badly, why the sudden decision?" She said.

"I don't see the point in spending tons of money on something I'll never use!" I yelled. I didn't mean for that to come out, I honestly didn't. But it did. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"It's just Edward and I haven't really talked about that aspect yet. He's always so concerned with merely kissing and I highly doubt he will want to-"

I was cut off by Alice's sharp voice, "Isabella Marie Swan, are you insinuating that Edward doesn't _want_ you?"

"I don't know, Alice," I said, throwing my hands up, "Does he? Because we haven't ever done anything besides kiss."

"That doesn't mean anything, Bella. Edward is old fashioned. He was raised as a gentleman."

"Then why do I have the feeling he's going to tell me 'it's too dangerous'?"

"Because that's what he _is _going to tell you," Alice crossed her arms, looking smug. That caught me off guard.

"Then why are we here?" I inquired.

"I have a feeling he's going to change his mind," She smiled, tapping her head.

I giggled, "Of course. How could I bet against you, Alice?"

"You can't!"

After Alice reassured me that I should just let things play out naturally, I followed her into the lingerie store. I was still reluctant to buy anything or even try something on, but I would never win in a fight against Alice.

When I had sufficiently created ten new shades of red and four new shades of purple, Alice granted her permission to let us leave. The drive home was comfortable, filled with talk of wedding details and even a few honeymoon ones. I was nervous about walking in that door, and looking Edward in the eyes knowing I was carrying pounds of lingerie.

And when the time came to do so, I was completely mortified. Alice rolled her eyes, "He won't see…yet."

That was enough to reassure me, so I exited the car and made my way to the door. Alice didn't make me carry anything, God bless her. She knew I was uncomfortable about getting caught with those specific items.

I opened the door to find an empty house, save for the beautiful man standing in the foyer. His head snapped up with the sound of our arrival and he rushed to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I missed you," he breathed when we finally broke apart.

"I missed you, too," I whispered, smiling hugely. I looked around to find that Alice had already left us, and before I could comment about her absence, Edward swung me up into the cold cradle of his arms and rushed us upstairs. I looked into his stunning gold eyes and decided there was no time like the present.

"Edward," I said, sitting on the bed, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears," he responded sweetly.

"Well, I figured since we were getting married in all…the traditions and such that go with it would apply as well."

"What do you mean? I'm all for a traditional wedding."

"I didn't mean the wedding _specifically_. I was referring to the…aftermath."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh"

"Bella, listen. You know I love you and want you in every way, forever. But it's really not safe. I could lose control and hurt you. It's too dangerous." And there they were; the fatal words. Even though I had been expecting them, the rejection still hurt.

"I trust you, Edward. You stayed in the ballet studio with me when I was bleeding; you even drank my blood and stopped yourself from killing me. If you can do that, what makes you think you can't do this?"

Edward opened his mouth. Then he closed it. Had I really stumped him? I watched him closely.

"Bella, I don't know," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Just then Alice appeared at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just need Bella for a minute," She explained. I glared at her, and when I realized I had no choice but to go along with her, I nodded and patted Edward's hand, before leaving him to mull over what we just discussed.

"Alice, we were kind of in the middle of something," I hissed.

"Oh, I know. It'll just be a second. I need you to try this one thing on. I'm not so sure about it and I'm thinking about nixing it."

She pulled me to her closet and grabbed one of the bags from the lingerie shop. She pulled out one of the more skimpy pieces, and thrust it at me, "Try this on."

"Alice, it's not like I'm going to use all of this anyway. Can't I just use the other ones?"

"Just try it on, please." She insisted once again.

"Well since you said please," I huffed sarcastically and went into the bathroom to put it on. After some trouble with getting it to go on correctly, I stepped out into Alice's room. She hopped off her bed and came to thoroughly inspect me.

I just stood there and waited for her to give me her opinion. She made a contemplative noise in the back of her throat, "Go wait on the bed; I want to compare this to another one." I moaned and threw myself on the bed.

After a few minutes, Alice was still in her closet. I stretched out and yawned, ending up on my back.

Just then Edward walked in.

And when he noticed me on the bed, scantily clad in blue silk lingerie, I knew what Alice meant about him changing his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo hoo!! Bow chika wow wow! I'm so immature sometimes. Anyhoo...did you like?? I know it seems like Alice would have concocted this elaborate plan to get Edward and Bells to sleep together, but think about it. If she sees it's going to happen, and then thinks of a plan, and then it changes, she can't tell Bella because then it wouldn't work, right?? See, I think these things through....the result of having an overactive imagination and the ability to get completely lost in my thoughts. I'm writing alot today...I'm feeling eloquent :D **

**BE THE BEST, MOST AMAZING, VAMPTASTIC PERSON IN THE WORLD AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW!**


	7. On Bad Terms

**A/N: **

**~ This story hasn't been updated in what seems like forever. I truly apologize. I also would like to apologize for apologizing in every author's note, and then not fixing my terrible updating skills. I've decided to set up a schedule and update accordingly. I'm hoping Karina won't be opposed to virtually kicking my ass to keep me on schedule. **

**Enjoy. **

**- Kassidy**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**If I owned Twilight, I'd be writing another sequel right now.**

**BPOV**

* * *

I stared at Edward blankly, waiting for him to say something. It seemed he was expecting the same from me as he didn't make any sound or gesture, and I was pretty sure he had halted his breath as well. We gazed stoically at each other for what seemed like ages, and it was one of the few times I wished Alice would barge in unceremoniously and ruin the moment.

Just as I began to review my options for ending the awkward silence, Edward finally moved. He took slow, deliberate steps towards Alice's bed, stalking me as if I were his afternoon snack. His impassioned glare set my skin on fire. The deep, rumbling growl that resonated in the very bottom of his throat caused me to freeze.

Edward picked up my wrist as if it were a delicate and rare artifact, kissing my hand, and trailing his fingers up and down my arm. He tugged on my hand, urging me to get up, and led me to his room. He did not speak until he had closed and locked his door.

"What is this?" he growled, lightly tugging on the lace of my lingerie.

"Umm...Alice and I went shopping today?" I responded, not at all confident or collected.

Edward began kissing my neck. I reveled in my triumph, glad I took Alice's advice.

Edward's hands wandered from my neck to my hips. He trailed backwards until he sank onto the bed, encouraging me to climb on his lap. I was all too eager to do so. He made his way from my neck to my lips, and he did some wondrous work there as well.

I heard the lock on the door bust.

Alice pranced into the room as if she hadn't interrupted the most glorious make out session of my life

"What are you kids up to?" Alice screeched, sneering.

Edward groaned, "Nothing that involves you."

"On the contrary, I had her first," Alice said, "So give back the blushing one and nobody gets hurt."

Edward sighed, and smiled at me, kissing me on the forehead one last time, and I moaned at the thought of having to go back to Alice's room and continue dress up.

"Alice can't we finish tomorrow?" I asked, pleading with her for a break.

"Fine," she sighed, "But that means we're getting an early start."

"How early is an early start?" I questioned, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well our appointment at the florist is at seven, so be in my room by five so I can get you ready."

"Okay," I said, happy I could get the remainder of the day with Edward.

Alice seemed pleased with the slight change in plans, and left me alone. I looked up at Edward, "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"You're going to have to get a new lock," I said, causing Edward to burst out in laughter.

"I'm sure I can handle a hardware store," he said as his laughter died down.

"I don't know. Brushed chrome is daunting," I replied, chuckling.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now," he said, his eyes trailing down my body.

"I should probably change now," I mumbled.

"As much as I hate to do so, I have to agree," he sighed.

I turned to go to the bathroom, but I was yanked back into Edward's arms. His lips attacked mine, and his fingers soon braided into my hair. I tugged on his collar and moaned. Soon my leg began to creep around his hip, and it was going further than I'm sure he had intended.

I didn't mind.

He did.

He broke my hold from his shirt, and gently guided my leg back on the ground.

"I think you should change now," he said, "Before I lose all my willpower."

"Alright, what would you like me to put on instead? A chastity belt?" I retorted bitterly.

"Whatever it takes sweetheart," He smiled smugly and patted my cheek.

I growled and went to the bathroom, grabbing some sweats along the way. I decided to shower so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning and I could spend more time with Edward, and possibly sleep a little longer, since I wasn't resting very well lately.

My relationship with Edward was stronger than ever. That was comforting, but it couldn't ease my stress completely. I was still on bad terms with Charlie. Renee wasn't my biggest fan either. I hadn't even talked to Jake yet, though I'm sure he'd gotten tidbits of information from Charlie.

I realized that I would have to speak with him soon. I'd have to mend things before I lost touch with these people. Leaving them forever was bad enough… leaving them on bad terms was unacceptable.

Getting to Jacob would be a feat in and of itself. Edward had an obvious aversion to teenage werewolves. He could allow me one visit, though, right? Just to say goodbye. To give Jake some closure, even if he never forgave me for my choices.

In all honesty, Jacob's opinion didn't matter enough that it would stop me. It would hurt to know that he was angry with me, to never know if he ever forgave me. But it wouldn't stop me. Nothing would. This was my forever.

My time alone in the shower allowed me to mull over everything, and gain a resignation that hadn't been there previously. I'd let Charlie and Renee know I loved them, and that I was sorry for disappointing them. I would tell them I would be happy in my forever with Edward. I would apologize to Jacob and tell him he'd always be my best friend, even if he never forgave me.

Because I'd come to these terms, I returned to Edward ready to flesh out some details.

I found him lying on his couch, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

He was gorgeous.

"Edward," I said, watching as he opened his eyes.

He opened his arms expectantly, and I situated myself in them.

"Yes, my soon to be wife," he answered, smiling.

"We need to talk. We can't put this off any longer," I said.

"I suppose," he sighed.

"I have to say goodbye," I whispered, my conviction dwindling.

"You don't," he replied.

I gave him a dirty look, "I know this is what I want. I have made my decision. I just don't like the fact that I'll be leaving my parents and Jake on bad terms."

"If this is what you really want," Edward began, "I'm willing to give it to you. It's not my first choice-"

"I believe you've made that quite clear," I interrupted.

"I'm not opposed to you saying your goodbyes. You deserve that," he said.

"Even Jacob?"

"He's your best friend, even if I wish otherwise. I don't agree with it for his sake, but for yours."

"I have closure. I know what I'm going to be, who I'm going to be with. I know I'll be happy," I argued.

"Perhaps, but you need a goodbye from him as much as he needs one from you," Edward said.

I thought about that, and realized he was right. I'd be happy in my forever with Edward, but it would make me more comfortable to know that Jacob forgave me enough to tell me goodbye. I knew my decision didn't allow a lot of room for others to come to terms with the consequences.

I changed the subject, "I don't know if Renee and Charlie will attend the wedding."

"Would you like to say goodbye to them before, then?" Edward suggested.

"I want to see Renee in person, before," I said, "And Charlie too. I don't want to do it after the wedding. Even if I'm not going to change my mind, I wouldn't want them to feel like they didn't have one last chance to talk me out of it. That would just make them feel cheated and ignored."

"I can get some tickets to Florida," Edward offered, "When would you like to go?"

"Soon, I want to give both of them some time to consider attending the wedding too," I said, nodding.

"Two tickets to Florida, then," Edward said, rising to retrieve his laptop.

"Edward," I stopped him, "This is something I have to do alone."

He froze. I waited for him to say something. I knew this wouldn't make him happy, but I needed a day or two to contemplate, to gather my thoughts so I could move on and focus on marrying him.

"I'm not about to let you leave on your own with Victoria waiting to attack," he growled.

"I need this time alone," I defended.

"If you want to go say goodbye on your own, that's okay. But at least let me go to Florida with you," he tried to compromise.

"Has Alice seen anything happening this weekend?" I asked.

"No, not yet," he said. I could tell he knew that he might lose this one.

"Alice," I called, not bothering to raise my voice, knowing she would hear.

"I was summoned?" She chirped, prancing into the room.

"Can I go to Florida this weekend?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Victoria lately, so I'm pretty sure it'll be safe. I _will_ have to attend some appointments alone," Alice scowled.

"So I can go?" I asked.

"I guess so," she sighed, "I'll just make Edward go with me to the appointments for this weekend."

Edward's head shot up to look at me, "Please don't leave me," he said, causing me to burst out laughing at his terrified expression.

"You'll survive hun" I said, tapping his cheek.

"We'll see about that," he murmured, "You may come back to a mentally distraught fiancée."

"Stop being such a baby!" Alice sang as she left the room.

"I'm going to be okay, "I assured Edward.

"For all I know, you're running away to never return," he joked.

"I'll be back. I just need a day. I'll leave in the early morning and get back as soon as possible," I said.

Edward sighed heavily, but proceeded to order a ticket for me nevertheless. I was grateful that he'd realized I needed to have a bit of time to settle myself, as well as my loved ones.

My flight was to leave Friday morning at five, and I would return Saturday around eleven, if all went according to plan.

It seemed that day had arrived faster than I anticipated.

I was prepared to speak to my mother—to reason with her. I'd resolved that no matter if she continued to be angry with me or not, I would leave Saturday morning with the knowledge that I did my best. If there was nothing else to comfort me, there was that.

I, however, was not prepared to leave Edward. It sounded pathetic-even to me- that I could not be without him for one night. Although I was aware that this day would provide me with the perspective that I needed, I was reluctant. We had sort of been going through our 'honeymoon phase'—though we never participated in activities one does on a honeymoon. Regardless, the need to be close to each other was always present, and this day would seem like forever.

I would just have to suck it up. Today I would say goodbye to my mother. I would spend time with her, tell her I love her, and assure her I'm happy. Then I would return to my fiancée and prepare to do the same with my best friend and father.

Joy.

Immersed in my thoughts, the drive to the airport was short, and we had arrived sooner than I wished. I sighed, trying to convince myself that I could survive one measly day without Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

"I think it's a little late for that," I said, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"If there's one thing you should have learned by now, Bella, it's that the Cullens _always_ find a way," He laughed.

I sighed again, "I told you, this is something I have to do on my own."

"I know, I respect that," He said, nodding.

The subject was dropped, and we proceeded to fulfill all the obligations of one about to board a plane. For once, I relished the lengthy security lines and time spent in the terminal waiting room. Though, my time with Edward soon ran out, and it was time to say goodbye.

I turned to him, "I'll miss you," I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around me, burying his face in my hair, "You know I'll miss you."

I held him tighter, almost regretting denying his offer to join me.

"I love you," he murmured, pulling us apart.

I responded with the same words, before tipping my head up for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and made me kick myself for not letting him come with me.

The plane ride sucked.

I was fidgety, wondering what Renee would say when she picked me up. I wanted to spend this last moment with her, at the same time I wanted it to be over with. I longed for the feeling of resolution that would come with the end of this trip.

When I exited the gate to find Renee's arms instantly around me, I was slightly more than awestruck.

"Bella! Oh, baby I'm so glad to see you!" She screeched with delight.

"H-hi, mom," I stuttered.

"Let's get you home, we have so much to talk about," She said, babbling nonsensical information.

The lighthearted, welcoming spirit was short lived. As soon as I put my bag upstairs and returned to the living room, my mom had picked up on my anxiousness.

She sat next to me on the couch, "Why are you really here, Bella?"

I remembered the promise I made to myself that I would spew no bullshit during this visit, "I came to talk to you about… about my marriage."

She scowled, "What about it?"

"I realize and understand that you worry my marrying Edward will end badly," I began, "But divorce isn't hereditary. I won't end up like you and dad. I will not live without Edward. There is no other option for me."

That made her furious, "Don't say that, Bella! You're eighteen for crying out loud! You have tons of options. That's what being eighteen is about; having all the options in the world."

"Mom," I scolded, suddenly frustrated with her, "You and I both know that I'm nothing like you. I don't want to climb Mt. Whitney, put myself in a shark cage, or go skydiving. I know this is what I want."

"Bella, life is about taking chances," she preached. Oh if only she knew the chances I would be taking…

"I knew that's what you would say. I get that being unpredictable and spontaneous thrills you. The chances you take excite you. I'm going to marry Edward in August. That's a chance I'm taking. And it's exciting to me."

For the first time ever, Renee had nothing to say. Her brow was furrowed- she was stumped.

I continued, "I've never been so sure of something before. He makes me happy. He always will. And as my mother, that's all you should really ask for in your daughter's life—for her to be happy. I know you want that."

She had tears in her eyes, "I do want that," She whispered.

"I love you. I love Dad. I want both of you to be there," I said.

"I'm still invited?" She joked half heartedly.

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to miss the chance to see me in a dress," I laughed, nudging her arm.

"I'll be there, honey," she said, pulling me into an embrace.

After that the visit was lighthearted. We watched stupid movies on Lifetime and laughed at old pictures. I soaked up every moment, knowing that these would be some of my last memories with her.

What hurt the most was the knowledge that I might not be able to remember them one day.

She never detected my hidden moroseness, too thrilled by our reconciliation to notice any negativity in the air. The night was bittersweet, but it did provide me with the hope I was searching for.

Once I boarded the plane again, I started to over think. I wondered what would anger Jacob more, my becoming a vampire or my marrying one. It dawned on me that I hadn't entirely discussed that matter with Edward. Obviously, I'd agreed to marry him as he had asked the night after Italy. In return, he'd agreed to change me himself.

But I was so swept up in the idea of being with him that I hadn't really thought far past the honeymoon—a lot of time was spent thinking about the honeymoon.

Would we even go on our honeymoon before he changed me? Or would he make me wait until I was already a vampire? Where were we going on our honeymoon?

That led me to think about all the wedding preparations Edward probably had to endure in my absence. Alice had most likely riddled him with questions about flowers and colors and lapels and ties until he exploded. Though, if I could handle it, he should have been able to. I mean, he was the all powerful immortal, wasn't he?

Indeed, he was.

He was also the pacing in the airport terminal when I landed. As soon as I exited the plane his head snapped up, and his eyes met mine. I grinned foolishly and ran to jump into his arms, just like in a clichéd chick flick. It was oh so satisfying.

"Bella," he breathed, "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, growing worried.

"Let's just say 'Forbes top 100 weddings' isn't the only thing Alice has been watching," he murmured in my ear, worrying me further.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, my voice raising an octave higher with distress.

"We're fine," He said, "Everything's been resolved for now. Let's go home."

I relaxed with his assurance. I was able to revert to my excitement in seeing Edward again.

"I missed you," I said, as he took my hand to lead me to the baggage claim.

He smiled down at me, "Same here, love."

I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning my head on his chest. My early mornings had exhausted me, and I was ready to lay down with Edward and sleep.

Whatever awaited us could be dealt with afterwards.

* * *

**A/N:**

**~ Thanks for reading and tolerating my neglection to Fanfiction. I love you for it.**

**Reviews would make my day. **

- **Kassidy**

**P.S:**

**I've decided this story is entirely too lighthearted. I've got to make them suffer a little, right? Let's bring in some drama. **


	8. Uncertainty is the Only Certainty

**A/N: **

**~ So, I did it. I updated as I promised. Shocked? Me too. I really couldn't have done it without Karina. She threatened me like any good, sensible twin would. Thanks Karina, for offering to drop kick my ass if I didn't update. **

**Please enjoy.**

**- Kassidy**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Since the last time I updated, I have not gained the rights to Twilight. **

**BPOV**

* * *

After hours of much needed sleep, my eyes fluttered open only to notice the absence of my fiancée. It was out of character for him to be gone when I awoke, though I figured he had reason enough to be elsewhere. Apparently something consequential had happened during my trip, and I had yet to discover what it was.

I'd been slightly indifferent when I was first informed, I was anxious to know now. So I tumbled out of bed and made my way to Alice's room.

"Hey Bella!" She barely looked up from her vanity, where she was arranging beauty products.

"Hey," I was impatient with the formalities- I merely wanted information, "What happened when I was gone?"

"We'll talk about that later. Edward made you breakfast." She was trying to distract me. Though I suppose if a gorgeous vampire was downstairs with nutrients in hand, I could wait a little longer. I descended the stairs with Alice by my side, following the smell of french toast to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my love," Edward greeted, handing me a full plate of various breakfast foods.

"Morning," I tilted my head towards him for a kiss before digging in. I garbled down the French toast, bacon, and eggs way faster than would be considered lady like. As soon as I completed my meal, Edward towed me to the living room where his family was waiting, all adorning apprehensive facial expressions.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing Alice's blank yet observing eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered, obviously distraught.

"It's too much at once," Edward explained for her, "She's seeing clearly, but the content makes no sense, the events are virtually plot-less."

"Is it the wedding, the honeymoon? Is it Jake?" I asked, desperate for some kind of definite answer.

"No, it's nothing here. It looks like… Alaska," Alice seemed surprised by her own confirmation.

"Alaska?" Carlisle was shocked as well. "We haven't been in a while. What could possibly pertain to us there?"

"That's just it!" Alice said, exasperated, "I'm not really seeing specifics. One of us is going to Alaska… whoever it is, they're alone."

I marveled at this. It was clear that there was no set time or date, or motivation revealed in her vision. Whoever was in Alaska was alone, and it wasn't by choice. That fact scared me most. The Cullens were strong individually, of course, but they were most secure when together.

"I didn't see Victoria," Edward sighed, almost relieved.

"No, but for some reason I think it has something to do with her," Alice countered.

"Should we call Tanya and see if she's noticed anything suspicious?" Esme asked.

I wanted to say something. I didn't know if there was anything I could say. I could offer no comfort, no reassurance. Then again, with Alice's visions so sketchy, nobody could. I tugged Edward to the couch, nestling in the safety of his arms. The rest of the Cullen's followed suit as Carlisle went to phone Tanya.

He returned looking further distressed, "No answer."

"We could go up there," Emmett suggested, earning a hiss from Rosalie.

"No," Alice shook her head, "That would be the worst thing to do. One of us obviously gets separated up there, if we go without understanding the vision, it will come true."

Edward nodded in agreement, holding me closer. I turned to put my face in the crook of his shoulder. I suddenly felt pity for myself. Why did this have to happen right before my wedding?

_No_, I thought. There's no time for such remarks. At moments like this, it would be best to think of the family, not myself.

"I want to say goodbye to Charlie now," I whispered, earning confused glares from seven pairs of golden eyes. "Jacob too. I want to go now. With the future so uncertain-"

"No," Edward growled, "Nothing will happen to you."

"As much as I wish that were true, you can't promise such a thing. Who knows if I'll be changed before we planned, or…" I didn't have the heart to say it.

"Never," he snarled, pushing me even closer to his side. I glanced up at him, trying to make him understand how important this was to me. His dark resignation never faded, and I resolved that I would just have to do it without his acceptance.

"Can I go?" I wanted to make sure it was safe to leave.

"I can't see the wolves," Alice said, "This isn't a good idea. Your future is gone."

"Fine," I shrugged, "I'll go see Charlie then."

She halted me as I began to walk towards the doorway, "No Bella, The wolves are _with_ Charlie." I'm sure my expression conveyed my confusion better than any words could have, but Alice still had no answer for me, "I can't see anything, Bella. His future is gone too."

"Why are they at Charlie's?" I asked.

I received no answer. I was frustrated with the lack of response, and I solely blamed it on being spoiled. It was rare that Alice had so muddled visions, she was so positive of everything. Uncertainty was something I rarely had to deal with when she was present. Now that had changed, and I was taking my fear out on her.

This realization didn't stop me from doing something completely stupid. I left the house and stormed to my truck. I wrenched open the door, and was about to get in when I felt Edward's hands restrain me.

"I'm coming with you," His tone implied that it was an order. I had no problem with it, as long as I could get some answers from the wolves. I let Edward drive, so I could concentrate on detangling the monstrosity of information I'd been told.

I couldn't help but think the loner in Alaska was me. The Cullens had instinctual tracking skills- they could find their way out of such predicaments. And with my luck—and my natural human inabilities—there was a good chance that I was the one in the vision.

Honesty was important at such a time, so I decided to share my theory with Edward, "The person in Alice's vision—the loner—it was me."

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, "You don't know that. Not even Alice does."

"Think about it Edward. I'm the human here. All of you can easily find your way back to each other. I'm the incapable one."

Edward said nothing, but by the look in his eyes I could see that he thought my idea was extremely likely. I thought about what that might mean.

_Um don't go to Alaska? _

We arrived at Charlie's house to find Jacob's car parked out front. I dashed into the house, eager to get some answers.

"Dad?" I called. No answer. I felt a rush of fear. I turned to find Edward behind me. I looked at him questioningly, as if he would know why it was so quiet for a house that supposedly housed my father and several werewolves. "Dad?" I called again.

I wasn't met with the voice of my father, but the voice of Billy Black, "Bella?"

"Billy, where's Charlie?" Something was wrong, I knew it. I could feel it. Edward's facial expression confirmed my suspicions.

Billy's voice shook, "I don't know, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I bellowed, beginning to shake. Edward wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my waist in an attempt to comfort me.

"He left for work yesterday, he didn't come home," Billy was obviously as upset as I was.

"Where's Jacob?" I tried to stay calm, so I could get the information I needed.

"Hopefully with Charlie. He, Sam, and Embry went to look for him yesterday." This almost made me feel better, until I realized that Billy expressed no relief at this information.

"They're all gone." The situation finally dawned on me. Charlie wasn't missing because he had been lost, or because he was being sought after by a mere mortal.

Victoria had my father. Nobody needed to say the words for me to understand that.

I began to hyperventilate, and had Edward not been supporting me I would have collapsed. He tried to console me with low, comforting words, but it had no effect. I came to the conclusion that what mattered most was finding out details-wailing pathetically could wait.

"Billy," Edward spoke directly to him for the first time, "Do you think you could have the rest of the pack meet us here?

He nodded solemnly, "Of course."

Edward generously retrieved the phone for him, and pulled out his own cell to alert the Cullens of the impromptu meeting. The attendees were present in a matter of minutes, and I was glad that I wasn't required to speak any longer.

Quil, Paul, Jared, and several other faces I didn't recognize squeezed in my father's rickety old house. I was surprised to find that one of them was a girl. Carlisle greeted them kindly, and proceeded with his questionnaire.

"Why haven't the rest of you gone after them?" He asked merely out of curiosity.

Paul, obviously acting as spokesperson and temporary Alpha, answered, "We were given strict instructions to stay behind. We haven't been able to phase."

I looked up, horrified, "What?"

"We have to obey Sam's orders, we have no choice. Several of us agreed to back them up when he originally left to hunt the redhead, but he ordered us to stay in human form. I don't think he realized the command would carry on for his entire absence."

"Then again, he didn't exactly expect to be absent for so long," the smaller one named Seth added.

I watched the pack's faces as the conversation continued on. It was utterly fascinating. They all seemed ferocious and uncontrolled, but at the same time very expressive. Various emotions flickered across their faces as they conversed with the Cullens, but never did the worry and defensiveness leave them. It was as if they were being restrained. As if instinct was telling them to fight, to find their brothers, but something forced them to act against it.

I had never noticed how official Sam's orders would be. If the pack couldn't phase, they couldn't get in touch with their three lost members. That might have been the only way to save my father.

I zoned back in to the present, hearing Emmett's voice for a change, "Where do you think they are?"

"Hell," muttered Paul, "They could be as far as Alaska."

Alice gasped, my head shot up. The room's occupants waited for her to say something.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper shook her lightly.

"We have to go to Alaska," She whispered shakily.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it all makes sense now." She looked at me. "Bella, I know you thought the lone, unknown person in my vision was you, but it wasn't."

"Charlie." I gasped. I didn't think I could take it anymore. Victoria had my father. Charlie was alone. If that weren't frightening enough, it still left the unsolved mystery of the wolves' location.

"So where is Jacob, Sam and Embry?" demanded Billy.

Alice looked at him apologetically, "I don't know. I can't see the wolves."

This news significantly angered the pack. In any other circumstance, they would have exulted at the idea. However, if it weren't for these blind spots, Alice would be able to pinpoint the three lost members' location, as well as my fathers.

I gasped, "Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not near my father." I looked around the room, waiting for somebody to get it. Clearly, I had to explain myself, "Think about it. You had trouble seeing Charlie. They have to be close to wherever he is, even if he is alone."

Alice sighed, "It's unlikely Bella. If they were remotely near your father, I wouldn't be able to see him at all. Something else is blocking my vision."

Uncertainty, once again. I growled, frustrated at our predicament. Everybody was unsure, in the dark—The Cullens, the pack, my father. I stopped Alice from whatever she had been saying at the moment, "No Alice, you're wrong." The Cullens were puzzled- surprised I would declare such a thing.

"Bella, I know my visions," she reasoned, not at all offended as one would expect.

"Not this one. Nobody knows what's going on. We're all in the dark. _All of us._" I grinned smugly.

Alice ran up to me, hugging me, "You're right! You are so right!"

"Would anyone like to clue us in?" Seth asked as the pack nodded along.

Alice turned to explain, "We don't know exactly where Bella's father or your brothers are. But they could be close to Charlie—close for a werewolf that is, they just might not _know_ they're close. Because nobody can make a decision, my visions are fuzzy. This works as an advantage. The blind spots in my vision are…. Confused, I guess you could say… because there is no definition of the situation whatsoever. But I've tuned into Charlie several times, so I'm subconciously attempting to see him. If indeed the pack is near, I would still be able to see Charlie because, not only are they just far enough away to allow me some sight, but they haven't decided on anything yet."

The Cullen's all gasped in understanding. The pack was even further confused, with furrowed brows and crinkled foreheads.

"We're going to Alaska," Edward explained in simpler terms.

Although a final decision should have been comforting to the wolves, they still seemed apprehensive.

Billy voiced the mutual concern, "I don't think that's the best idea. They can't phase. If any sort of fighting was to break out, and the command hadn't been lifted, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves."

This presented yet another issue. I wondered when the rollercoaster was going to end. The further into the discussion we got, the more details were fleshed out. However, with time grew the amount of danger Charlie was in, and I couldn't risk my father's life. I was ready to act.

"Why did Jacob _and_ Sam have to go," Whined Seth, "Only they could lift the command."

Leah, the only female wolf, slapped her brother, "They didn't know they would be following a bloodsucker to god knows where."

It wasn't until Seth had expressed his feelings so intensely did I realize how much a physical toll not being able to phase took on the wolves. Their hands shook as if they yearned too, but it never happened. They radiated heat, as if their temperature grew with the lack of transformation. They seemed to be in actual pain.

Carlisle had noticed this too, "Does it hurt?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Paul snapped. It was obvious their temper had arisen as well. They were becoming more vicious by the minute, so much so I wondered if they would phase without the command being lifted, as if that were possible.

"So where does this leave us?" Emmett demanded. "Are we going to Alaska or not?"

"We are," Alice answered, making it clear she only spoke for the Cullens.

"What about us?" Paul bellowed.

"The only way you can phase is if Sam or Jacob lifts the command. I'm afraid we'll have to find them and inform them of the situation before you can join us. Otherwise it's too dangerous," Carlisle reasoned.

They weren't happy about that, of course. But it was the only way they could reunite the pack. I could tell they were resigned, and somewhat pleased that they would be able to phase soon.

"We'll join you as soon as we can," Paul declared. It was apparent that he was enjoying his temporary position as leader.

"Very well," Carlisle agreed.

After that, the house cleared and things began to happen very quickly. I recalled getting back in my car, returning to the Cullen house, and packing clothes. I was briefly aware of getting in another car beside Edward, and driving northward.

It seemed as if no words were spoken.

But one loud thought filled the silence.

_I love you, Dad._

* * *

**A/N:**

**~ I warned you angst and drama was on the way. For some reason, I really liked writing Bella's observation of the wolves in this chapter. Those parts are my favorite. Tell me what your favorite part is, okay? **

**Sorry Karina, I know you were looking forward to beating me up. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**- Kassidy**


	9. What else is there, besides worry?

**A/N:**

**~ This chapter was a complete bitch to write. I don't know why. So after starting it, getting writers block, freaking out because I wouldn't get it uploaded, and Karina having to tell me to calm my shit, I finally finished it. **

**And I still hate it. But there's only so much I can do. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Even if I don't. **

**-Kassidy**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**BPOV**

**Guess what I DON'T own?**

* * *

I spent most of the trip lost in nothingness. I stared out the window blankly, incapable of speaking or thinking properly. Like the wolves, the worry never left me—it was always there, somewhere in the back of my mind. Even so, I wasn't _frightened_. For some reason, I couldn't be.

"Try to get some sleep," Edward suggested for the millionth time.

Before I could object, Alice beat me to it, "We're almost there. There's no use now."

Edward's nostrils flared. Obviously, he objected to her statement. Before I could add my own sentiment, I noticed that we'd pulled up to a rather large cabin.

The very sight of it was heartwarming. The interior was visible from the large bay windows, and it illuminated all that was beautiful about nature. The leather couches, the warm barn red walls, and the crackling fire place were all discernable from the exterior. It was the kind of home a well-off family would retreat to during Christmas. It was so contrastingly bright and cheery to the mood of the night, it almost made me believe we were here on different circumstances—happier ones.

We were met with a pair of warm golden eyes, much like the Cullen's after they had hunted—no, exactly like the Cullen's.

"Carlisle," Breathed the gorgeous vampire. She made her way over to us, greeting everyone with a hug. Though she was clearly relieved to see the Cullens, you couldn't deny the surprise in her expression.

"Carmen," Esme sighed as she hugged her, equally relieved, "Where are the others?"

The woman's eyes filled with dread, "I don't know."

"Let's go inside," Carlisle spoke urgently. "We can catch up there."

I hadn't noticed that Emmett and Jasper had disappeared sometime during all the greetings. I looked around frantically, "Edward, Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

He stroked my cheek soothingly, "They're just searching the perimeter. Don't worry."

We entered the luminous cabin, gathering around the amazingly plush leather couches. I couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion when I felt the fabric encompass my body.

"So…" Carmen gestured in my direction, "Who is this?"

Edward smiled, "This is Bella."

"Ah, of course!" She gushed excitedly, despite the rather upsetting situation that had brought us all together. She rushed forward to kiss me on the cheek. It reminded me of Alice. "Is there anything I can get you, dear?" She asked.

"No," I mumbled, "I'm fine, thank you."

I looked around to see if anyone thought it as odd as I did that we were sitting here as if my father and the rest of the Denali coven weren't missing. Rosalie stared out the window distractedly, paying no mind to the meet and greet. Carlisle and Esme smiled, as if they were pleased with Carmen's jovial acceptance of me. Alice was sitting with her head between her knees, rubbing her temples in an attempt to concentrate on her visions. Edward merely smiled at me proudly—he was pleased as well.

Yes, I was the only one who found the situation odd.

Emmett and Jasper bounded in the door, bringing with them a business- like tone to the room.

Carlisle's face became careful and concentrated once again. He wasted no time in explaining our predicament, "Carmen, Bella's father is missing. Alice can't see any specifics. She knows he's here, and that Victoria has him. Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Carmen's brow furrowed as if she were trying to put together a puzzle. "A few days ago, Irina, Kate, and Tanya left to hunt. They never returned. It's highly unlikely they got lost, of course—impossible. Yesterday Eleazer went to look for them and he never returned either."

"Why haven't you traced their scent?" Jasper asked, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"Eleazer's only been gone for a day. That surely is not enough time to indicate serious trouble." Carmen shrugged. "Plus, you know Irina, Kate, and Tanya, and their hobbies." It seemed like the only person she was attempting to convince was herself.

Edward shook his head, "Carmen, Victoria has been after Bella for quite some time now. We can't see what she's planning. They could be in serious danger."

Carmen recoiled. The worry in her eyes increased tenfold. It seemed unfair to let the threat of Victoria's presence tarnish someone else. It had already stressed the wolves, the Cullens, and now Charlie. It was wrong to allow it to hurt another innocent person. But Carmen had to know.

"What should we do?"She whispered.

Unexpectedly, Jasper was the one to answer, "We'll begin looking tomorrow. For now, Emmett, Edward, and I will come up with a plan. Esme and Carlisle can search for the wolves."

Alice wasn't satisfied with this, "Not all of us will be able to search tomorrow. Someone's going to have to stay with Bella at all times."

I turned to Edward, almost hoping he would volunteer. It was irrational to think for a second he'd bow out, but I couldn't help but wish. He gazed back at me, pain and apology evident in his eyes. He didn't want to part tomorrow either.

"I'll do it," Esme offered quietly.

"I'll stay too," Carmen said.

Alice nodded-glad there was some sort of plan in the works. The definition of the situation must have helped her visions.

"Alice, how are your visions?" I asked.

"I've lost a few of them, because they're becoming more focused." She didn't seem worried at all by the fact she was losing sight. "The ones I lost had to be the visions where the wolves were the closest to Charlie."

"Could you see where Charlie was?" Carlisle asked. His eyes were no longer calm and focused- a little bit of hope was burning under all that composure.

Alice's face went blank before she answered. "A… a diner?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"He's at a diner? With Victoria?" Why would she take him to a diner? Surely a vampire wouldn't care about a human captive's needs.

"I _think_ so." Even Alice wasn't convinced. "In any case, the wolves had to have disappeared before that. Our best bet would be Anchorage. There's a state park on the east side, the wolves could be there." The rest of the Cullens nodded. There was sense to this assumption. Just far enough away- yet close enough for a wolf.

"Alright then," Emmett boomed, "Let's get a move on!"

And again, time sped up. Carlisle and Esme seemingly vanished. Edward kissed my forehead and disappeared along with Emmett and Jasper. And then it was only Alice, Carmen, Rosalie, and me.

It was awkward, to say the least.

Alice was too distracted with her visions to really pay attention to anything happening in front of her. Rosalie continued to stare off into space, as if she were trying to ignore the room as Alice could.

Carmen, on the other hand, had yet to cease her curiously bright gaze. Just glancing in her direction made me blush with embarrassment.

"Edward loves you a lot." Carmen murmured tenderly.

I looked up, bewildered at her sudden declaration, "W-what?"

"I can see it in your eyes—your anxiousness. I know it's for your father. But whatever happens, you'll have Edward. And he loves you just as Carlisle loves Esme, as Eleazer loves me." She spoke with the utmost conviction- I couldn't help but believe her.

Rosalie scoffed from her place at the window.

I didn't reply to Carmen or Rosalie, I didn't know if there was anything to say to either of them. I was so emotionally inept tonight. I didn't know if it was the shock of everything happening so quickly, the absence of my father, or the fact that my life had gone from pre-wed bliss to terror so suddenly.

The room was silent for a while. I stared down at my hands, and focused on counting all the separate lines in my palms. I got bored with that quickly, and became desperate for a distraction. I searched my mind for anything to keep from dwelling on the situation.

I thought about wedding plans. The flowers, the dresses, the reception—you name it. I planned it. For the first time ever, I genuinely contemplated what I wanted at my wedding.

I must have been going insane.

Carmen's gentle voice brought me back to the warm room, "Here you go, Bella."

I glanced up to see she'd made me food. That was kind of her. "You didn't have to—"

"Oh but I did," She cut me off, laughing, "Your stomach has been growling for a good thirty minutes."

I hadn't realized I was so hungry. I mumbled my thanks and began to eat the rather extravagant meal she made me. Another glance around the room informed me that not much had changed since I drowned in my thoughts.

Rosalie refused to make eye contact with me. I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't just leave the room. It was apparent she didn't want to be here, and she didn't have to be, so why was she?

It hadn't occurred to me until now. That was just it. She _did_ have to be here. She was babysitting me along with Alice and Carmen.

I felt bad for her. Having to spend time with someone she didn't like. Even if that person was me, and even if her hatred wasn't completely rational. "Rosalie… you can go." I offered.

Her eyes flashed to mine for the first time. She wanted to leave, I could tell. But she wouldn't. She was trying to prove she could be cooperative. It wasn't because she'd suddenly grown fond of babysitting me. It was a challenge.

Carmen had been watching our odd exchange. She had caught on long ago to Rosalie's distaste for me. It was too prominent for her not to—a pink elephant in the room, if you will.

Rosalie's eyes had wandered back to the window. "I'll stay."

Alice had begun watching her too. "Rose…"

"I said I can stay." Rosalie snapped.

Her tenacity wouldn't ever be overcome. So we let her be. If Rose really wanted to leave, she would.

"Anything new, Alice?" My voice sounded so uninterested. Where had my emotion gone?

She shook her head, getting off her spot in the recliner and coming to sit by me. She wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder. I relaxed against her, exhaustion making me weak.

"Bella, you should sleep now." I hear Edward's voice come from the top of the stairs.

I perked up at the sound. "I thought you were strategizing with Emmett and Jasper."

He shrugged, "I took a break."

He made his way over to me, sitting on my left side. Alice relinquished her hold so Edward could take her place. He didn't settle for merely wrapping his arms around me, though. He scooped me up and placed me on his lap, cradling me like a small child. My head instinctively turned towards his chest, my arms moving to wrap around his neck.

He began to hum, and I couldn't resist sleep any longer.

When I awoke, I was surrounded by a very different atmosphere. The cabin wasn't the majestic, glowing place it had been last night. Natural muted grey light now filled the room. Last night, everyone was impassive—preparing for action, but not quite aggressive yet.

Now, vampires whizzed around the house. They were determined, they were serious… they were hostile.

I wasn't on Edward's lap anymore. Rather, I was laying on the couch with a warm blanket draped over me. I wasn't being babysat either. The only person sitting with me was Alice. The concentrated expression on her face told me she was more wrapped up in her visions than the goings-on around her.

I got up to look for Edward. Before I could get too into my ventures, he rounded a corner and headed straight for me. "Morning, love."

He wrapped me in a hug, burying his face in my hair. I nuzzled into his neck, wishing he didn't have to go. I wanted him here, with me. It was selfish to request such a thing. I refused to appear that incompetent.

We broke apart, and I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. "Did Carlisle and Esme find the wolves?"

Something flashed in his eyes. Apprehension? "They haven't returned yet."

"What is with everyone disappearing around here?" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Edward rubbed my arms. "Jasper went out to follow the trails."

"And?"

"All of them were heading south—towards Anchorage."

I turned cold. I knew what he was really saying. There was a very good chance that the Denali clan had intercepted either Victoria or the wolves before we did. Neither idea was comforting.

"Did he pick up on the wolves?" My words were rushed, urgent with concern.

Edward was suddenly more enthusiastic. "Esme and Carlisle's trail began to run parallel with the wolves' after a while."

Esme and Carlisle could have found the wolves by now. The rest of the pack could be on their way already.

I was hopeful, but I didn't let it get out of hand. Things were still precarious.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered, reaching up to brush a stray lock from Edward's face.

His eyes bore into mine, as if he were trying to commit something to memory. "As soon as we hear something. We'll meet up with Carlisle if we have to. You'll stay here with Carmen in the mean time."

I nodded, resigned. He was going to find my father. That was the important part. It was more important than staying here with me.

The vampire busy bodies continued with their chores, buzzing around doing god knows what. Their preparations seemed endless. With nothing to do but sit and watch, I couldn't help but wonder what it was they were _actually_ doing. What could they have to prepare in a house they would soon be leaving?

The phone rang for the first time since we arrived. Everyone froze for one short second, before Carmen rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" She greeted the anonymous caller, her voice professionally emotionless. She began to nod. "Yes, here he is."

She handed the phone to Edward. When he realized who was on the phone—whoever it was—he perked up minimally. All eyes were on him. The room was quieter than it had been the entire time we were here. The only sound was the muffled words from the telephone—words I was sure everyone else could hear.

Edward hung up the phone with a polite "goodbye." and turned to look at everyone around him. I saw him nod ever so slightly in Jasper's direction.

"Who was it?" I whispered, afraid to break the fragile intensity of the room.

"It was Billy Black. The pack can phase now. They're on their way, aside from a select few who are staying on the Rez." His voice was hard and business-like.

The faces around me reflected his tone.

I knew this was what we'd been waiting for. Esme and Carlisle had found Sam. The pack was on their way.

And now Edward would leave.

With a fierce kiss, and a soft "I love you." he did just that.

* * *

**A/N: It's blah-ish. But hey, you win some, you lose some. Right?**

**I like reviews. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**- Kassidy.**


End file.
